Invasion
by GabbyWonka
Summary: William esta con la familia que lo adopto, años han pasado, la colonizacion se acerca, acaso M&S se quedaran con los brazos cruzados?


Disclaimer: No son míos son de nuestro odiado surfista y que da igual quien los ocupe y para ser honestos yo les doy un uso mejor.

Rating: AP15

Clasificacion: MSR, X-F

Resumen: Durante 9 años Mulder y Scully buscaron la verdad, ahora el destino les reclama lo sabido, la colonización alienígena es apremiante y solo hay una forma de detenerla, buscando al posible salvador.

Spoilers: Toda la serie en general pero más que nada a partir de la 8va temporada.

AÑO 2009  
LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

En una lugar oscuro y metalizado 3 hombres hablaban entre sí.  
-La fecha cada vez se acerca mas  
-Lo sabemos  
-Tan solo faltan alrededor de 5 años para la colonización  
-Que no acaso deberíamos hacer algo señor?  
-Para evitarlo?- uno de los hombre movió la cabeza afirmativamente – No podemos nuestros predecesores así lo decidieron y así será.  
-Pero no le da miedo señor? –dijo el otro hombre.  
-Y aunque así fuera ya no hay tiempo ni forma de hacer nada.  
-... – un hombre quedo cayado de forma que aparentaba que sabia algo.  
-Sabes algo que debas decirle al Presidente de los Estados Unidos? – el hombre cayado levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente al presidente.  
-Hay una forma señor, existe una maquina que cuando se active cualquier ser que tenga en su ADN una estructura extraterrestre será destruido al instante sobre toda la faz de la tierra.  
-Entonces cual es el problema activemos la maquina y todo resuelto – dijo optimista el presidente.  
-De hecho si hay un problema señor.  
-Cual? – pregunto el otro hombre  
-Que también todos nuestros predecesores buscaron la forma de activar esta maquina, llegaron a creer que si lograban hacer un híbrido humano extraterrestre lograrían activar la maquina, desgraciadamente cuando lograron hacer el híbrido, los extraterrestre se la llevaron y de hay todo el proyecto sé vino abajo.  
-Entonces no hay forma de activar la maquina? – pregunto intrigado el presidente  
-Existe un rumor de que hace aproximadamente 8 años nació un niño superdotado que es capaz de activar la maquina, nuestros hombres y junto con los extraterrestres lo querían, pero desde que su madre se dio cuenta lo desapareció y no lo hemos podido encontrar.  
-Serán imbeciles! Ustedes no han podido encontrar a un niño de 8 años?  
-Lo que sucede señor es que este niño nos ha estado bloqueando las señales que mandamos para poder encontrarlo, no sabemos si lo hace a voluntad propia o tan solo es un acto reflejo.  
-Pues que esperan búsquenlo no importa el precio solo háganlo – y así los dos hombres salieron de la habitación en la búsqueda intensiva del niño.

GRANJA VAN DE KAMP  
JUNIO 2009

El sol comenzaba a salir en esas tierras en donde el verde de los campos era mas que un verde normal, en el que los cantos de los pájaros se oía mas fuerte que en ningún otro lado y en donde la gente no temía por nada era un pueblo tranquilo lleno de paz, era un pueblo pequeño donde todas las personas se conocen entre sí, lo que ellas no conocían era que algo inevitable iba a suceder.

Casi a las afueras del pueblo vivía un familia feliz la mama, el papa y su pequeño hijo, como en cualquier pueblo la gente rumoreaba cada vez que iban los tres juntos al centro a hacer las compras, decían que como era posible que los Van de Kamp tuviera un hijo tan diferente a ellos y no solo por la visible apariencia física si no porque ese niño nunca fue como los demás mientras los otros niños jugaban al pequeño niño Van de Kamp observaba el cielo o simplemente estaba sentado y pensando, muchos si no es que todos los aldeanos decían:

-Ese no puede ser su hijo o por lo menos no del señor Van de Kamp porque velo el padre es de cabello negro y la madre también y lo dos tienen ojos castaños.  
-Si tienes razón el niño es de tez blanca y tiene ojos azules verdosos y su pelo es una mezcla entre rojo y castaño.

En fin aparentemente los Van de Kamp eran felices.

-William! Baja a desayunar ya! – grito la señora Van de Kamp desde la cocina.  
-Ya voy mama – grito el pequeño William  
-Yo insisto Kate no veo el punto en que William tenga que asistir él ultimo día de clases.  
-George tiene que ir, no quiero que William sea un mediocre.  
-William, William, William odio ese nombre – lo dijo sin darse cuenta que William lo estaba escuchando desde las escaleras.  
-Sabes que prometimos no cambiarle el nombre.  
-Lo sé Kate, pero porque no se pudo llamar George como su padre.  
-Papa porque no te gusta mi nombre? – pregunto inocentemente  
-No le hagas caso a tu papa cielo, sabes que de repente no piensa lo que dice.  
-Ah ahora resulta que no pienso, pues sabes una cosa me importa un comino lo que pienses  
-Pero porque te pones así George? Que no ves que asustas a William? – mientras William permanecía parado en el umbral de la cocina.  
-William, William ya déjalo que crezca si no lo dejas de consentir nunca va a madurar.  
-Tiene tan solo 8 años  
-De los cuales solo lo conozco a medias – dijo George al punto de la histeria  
-eso es porque tu no las querido  
-pero ni siquiera quieres que me lo lleve a trabajar conmigo...

Mientras lo padres adoptivos de William seguían peleando, William tomo su plato de cereal que estaba servido y se salió a comérselo abajo del árbol que tanto le gustaba para ponerse a pensar.

-No entiendo – se dijo así mismo William – siento que no pertenezco aquí, siento que mi verdadera vida esta afuera de este pueblo con alguien mas, siempre he tenido esa sensación desde que puedo recordar, y claro también mis otros recuerdos mis padres peleando todos los días y siempre creo que es por mí tal vez me debería de ir y dejarlos ser felices y así yo también buscar mi felicidad es algo estúpido lo se pero mi inteligencia es superior a la de los otros niños es por eso que tal vez me digan que soy un anormal.

NORTE DE NEBRASKA  
09:00 AM

Mulder se encontraba sentado en el jardín de la que había sido su casa durante 7 años, desde que se habían fugado o más bien desde que Mulder se fugo pero que también Scully se había implicado gravemente, ambos tuvieron que desaparecer aunque no por completo ocasionalmente podían hablar con Skinner o con Dogget y Mónica y claro con la Sra. Scully.

Scully iba saliendo de la casa rumbo a donde estaba Mulder y se sentó al lado del.  
-En que piensas Mulder?  
-mmmm no lo sé solo estoy aquí esperando y cruzado de brazos sin poder hacer nada contra la colonización.  
-Sabes que no podemos ser como antes ya no somos ni el agente Mulder ni la agente Scully.  
-lo se, pero siento tal impotencia, quisiera... quisiera poder hacer algo no solo por mi o por demostrar que puedo, solamente quiero que mi hijo tenga una vida feliz aunque no sea a nuestro lado, lo único que le podríamos ofrecer estando lejos de el seria un mundo feliz y seguro.  
-William... lo hecho tanto de menos.  
-Yo también le extraño, aunque solo conviví con él por muy poco tiempo siento que una parte de mí esta allá afuera esperando ser encontrada. Crees que nos recuerde?  
-No lo creo, estaba tan pequeño – en ese instante Scully bajo la cabeza y Mulder con una mano la tomo suavemente de la barbilla y levanto su rostro – si tan solo no lo hubiera dado en adopción.  
-No es tu culpa, era lo que tenias que hacer.  
-Gracias  
-Porque?  
-Por que siempre me apoyas en todo  
-Lo hago por que te amo Dana – Mulder deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Scully.  
-Vayamos adentro Mulder, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a trabajar  
-Sí.

WASHINGTON DC  
09:30  
OFICINA DE LOS EXPEDIENTES X

-Buenos días Mónica.  
-Hola John donde has estado toda la mañana no he podido localizarte.  
-Ah problemas con el auto ya sabes no los hacen como antes. Para que me querías es algo muy urgente?  
-Pues algo, Skinner nos quiere ver a las 10 en su oficina.  
-No te dijo para que?  
-no  
-espero que no sea un caso al los confines del mundo  
-no seas pesimista, no me digas que no te gusta este trabajo  
-claro que me gusta, pero a veces no me gusta estar tanto tiempo de viaje.

La oficina de los expedientes había cambiado mucho desde que Mulder y Scully no estaban un aspecto positivo era que no estaba toda desordenada como antes, mientras Dogget y Reyes continuaban hablando el teléfono sonó.

-Dogget ... Si señor me dijo ...vamos este instante.  
-Era Skinner verdad?  
-si y quiere vernos en este instante  
-vamos

OFICINA DE SKINNER

-Pasen el A.D. Skinner los espera – dijo la secretaria de Skinner  
-Gracias – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-señor, quería vernos? – pregunto Dogget  
-Si agentes siéntense.  
-que pasa señor? Sucede algo grave?  
-en realidad si agente Reyes – comezo Skinner con un tono muy preocupado en la voz – Hoy a primera hora recibí una llamada anónima que me alarmo...  
-Señor que sucede nos esta asustando – Dogget y Reyes estaban muy alarmados.  
-Mejor oigan la llamada, mi grabadora la grabo automáticamente – Skinner presionó el botón PLAY

"El final se acerca... ellos van a venir... encuentren al niño milagroso antes de que los otros lo hagan... no pierdan el tiempo"

-Saben lo que significa agentes?  
-Señor esto... esto es imposible – dijo terriblemente alarmada Mónica  
-Esta seguro que hablamos del mismo niño?  
-De que otro podríamos hablar, ustedes y yo sabemos que este niño era muy especial por no decir raro.  
-Esto no puede ser Dana busco un lugar seguro para él.  
-Si señor, que tal si todo esto es una treta para encontrar a Mulder y Scully saben que algo como esto los llevaría directo a ellos.  
-John eso no tiene lógica si lo que dice fuese cierto por que esperar 7 años para hacerlo, esa gente no es tan tonta.  
-Lo importante agentes es que vamos a hacer  
-Trato de rastrear la llamada? – pregunto Reyes  
-claro que si pero era un numero inexistente  
-esto es muy raro – dijo pensativo Dogget  
-Para eso los llame agentes necesito que averigüen todo lo que sea posible antes alarmar a Mulder y Scully  
-pero por donde empezamos?  
-seguro que el contacto volverá a buscarnos yo diría que estemos preparados.  
-muy bien  
-pueden retirarse

Dogget y Reyes salieron de la oficina de Skinner pensando en lo que les había dicho, seria verdad o seria una mentira, en un trabajo así no se puede creer en todo. Los dos iban caminando cuando el silencio fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando sonó el celular de Dogget.

-Dogget  
-que es lo que esperan, el tiempo se agota  
-quien habla...  
-eso no importa  
-escúchame bien mas vale que todo esto sea una broma  
-aquí no hay ninguna broma, agente Dogget, encuentre a ese niño  
-para que! Por que es tan importante – dijo Dogget enfurecido y Mónica mientras trataba de rastrear la llamada  
-si no lo encuentran rápido ese niño pagara las consecuencia de sus ineptitudes imbeciles!  
-Bueno y dinos donde encontrarlo  
-ese no es mi trabajo agente, sé que están rastreando la llamada pero eso no servirá de nada, estaremos en contacto – súbitamente corto la comunicación.  
-rastreaste él numero? – pregunto a Mónica  
-Numero no encontrado  
-será mejor que empecemos a tomar esto en serio  
-avisemos a Skinner de una vez

Rápidamente los dos corrieron al despacho de Skinner y entraron sin pedir permiso.

-Que demonios pasa con ustedes  
-Señor llamo de nuevo  
-Tan pronto? Eso no puede ser bueno  
-claro que no señor será mejor que contactemos a la agencia adoptiva a la que Scully dio a William – dijo Mónica  
-Yo me encargare de eso en este instante ustedes vayan a empacar seguramente tendremos que salir de viaje urgentemente – Skinner presiono el botón de su interfon – Kimberly?  
-Sí señor  
-Cancela todas mis citas de la semana  
-De toda la semana señor?  
-Sí, Kimberly todas.  
-Como usted diga  
-Y contáctame con el departamento de investigaciones especiales  
-Entonces agentes esperen mi llamada para que nos quedemos de vernos en algún lugar y discutir si es necesario llamar a Mulder y Scully.  
-entendido señor – Dogget y Reyes salieron inmediatamente de la oficina.

-Señor su llamada esta lista – le comunico su secretaria  
-Pásamela  
-Departamento de Investigaciones Especiales en que puedo servirle?  
-Habla el A.D. Skinner quisiera saber en este instante a que agencia de adopción se dio al niño de nombre William Scully.  
-Señor esa información va a tardar unos días en conseguirse  
-Dije que lo quiero ahora mismo.  
-pero señor...  
-ahora mismo!  
-esta bien esperemos que este en el registro computarizado si es así seguro que esta  
-ok  
-Señor tuvimos suerte el niño William Scully fue dado voluntariamente en adopción a la agencia Children's together  
-Muchas gracias me podría dar él numero telefónico  
-Claro es él (207)555 4696  
-Gracias – Skinner rápidamente colgó y tomo su línea privada y marco él numero  
-Agencia de adopción Children's together en que podemos servirle?  
-Buenos Días señorita, habla el A.D. Walter Skinner del FBI necesito que me den una información.  
-En que le puedo ayudar?  
-Hace aproximadamente 7 años ustedes dieron en adopción a un niño, necesito saber en donde esta actualmente.  
-Lo lamento señor nos esta prohibido revelar esa información  
-Es importante que me diga  
-No señor no se puede  
-bueno entonces deme la dirección de la agencia porque recibirá una visita del FBI si no quiere darme la información voluntariamente llevaremos una orden de cateo.  
-Si trae una orden veremos que podemos hacer por usted la dirección es AV. 5036 Calle Sur No. 4 TRENTON  
-muchas gracias – Skinner colgó y rápidamente consiguió la orden si su contacto tenia razón no tendrían mucho tiempo.

-Reyes – contesto Mónica su celular  
-Agente Reyes habla Skinner nos vemos en el aeropuerto Dulles a las 12 en punto avise al agente Dogget.  
-Señor consiguió algo?  
-Si pero tenemos que inmediatamente a ir Trenton para hablar directamente con la agencia, por teléfono no me quisieron dar información.  
-Muy bien señor haya nos vemos.

GRANJA VAN DE KAMP  
BUFFALO 10:00 AM

"Bueno creo que ya no fui a mí ultimo día de clases, bueno ni que me interesara mucho ir, al parecer ahora si mis papas se pelearon enserio llevan cerca de una hora discutiendo la verdad no me interesa, pero me estoy aburriendo aquí afuera preferiría no entrar pero o entro o me quedo aquí cachando moscas, mejor entro".

William camino despacio hacia su casa y escucho como efectivamente sus padres seguían peleando, entro sin hacer el menor ruido y subió a su cuarto y comenzó a jugar con sus juguetes, al poco rato de comenzar a jugar se quedo profundamente dormido siento algo en su cabeza no sabia exactamente que era sabia que estaba soñando pero parecía tan real lo que veía, una cuna muñecos de peluche parecía que el era el que estaba adentro de la cuna pero no reconocía nada, ese no era su cuarto, a lo lejos escucho una voz llamándolo una voz suave y melodiosa llena de amor, vio una figura borrosa una mujer se acercaba el, parecía muy bonita con pelo rojizo talvez un poco mas que el de el, de repente algo lo despertó súbitamente.

-William tengo 5 minutos llamándote y no haces caso.  
-Lo siento mama estaba dormido – dijo perezosamente  
-Levántate ya, hoy té iras con tu papa al campo  
-pero mama, quiero quedarme a jugar  
-lo lamento té iras con tu padre

William se levanto algo enojado y bajo a reunirse con su padre que ya lo estaba esperando en el tractor para irse, talvez no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo.

VUELO 657  
01:00 PM

-Entonces señor, le avisaremos a Mulder y a Scully?  
-Yo creo que es lo más conveniente, pero no les diremos nada hasta no saber exactamente que es lo que pasa, para no alarmarlos y ponerlos en peligro.  
-que haremos exactamente? – pregunto Dogget  
-Llegaremos e iremos directamente a investigar.

Mas tarde llegaron al aeropuerto rápidamente buscaron la dirección y entraron aun edificio no muy grande ni muy ostentoso.

-Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarles.  
-Somos del FBI buscamos a alguien quien pueda informarnos en donde podemos encontrar a un niño que dieron en adopción – dijo Reyes  
-ah, ustedes son los que llamaron en la mañana como ya les dije no podemos dar ese tipo de información.  
-Bien en ese caso aquí tenemos una orden de cateo – dijo mostrándosela a la recepcionista – agente Reyes proceda.  
Reyes rápidamente se sentó frente a la computadora y busco el nombre de William pero solo encontró en que población estaba pero no el nombre de la familia.  
-Señor, el nombre de la familia no aparece  
-Les dije que no se lo podíamos dar, cuando un niño es dado en adopción solo nos quedamos con el registro del estado donde se dio en adopción.  
-Maldita sea será más difícil de lo que creíamos – maldijo Skinner

Los tres Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al auto, cuando el celular de Reyes sonó, los tres de quedaron viendo sabiendo quien era el que llamaba.

-Reyes  
-Les dije que lo encontraran rápido, ahora solo tiene 72 horas para encontrarlo – al terminar de decir esto corto la comunicación.  
-Era el verdad Mónica? – pregunto Dogget  
-Sí  
-Y que dijo – tercio Skinner  
-Tenemos 72 horas para hallar a William

Todos se quedaron observando unos a otros, sabían que tenían muy poco tiempo, sabían que debían encontrar a William, tenían que avisarle a Mulder y Scully y no sabían ni por donde empezar.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO  
HORA INDETERMINADA

-señor hay un espía dentro del plan  
-Saben quien es?  
-no, el problema es que estamos teniendo fugas de información  
-Cuándo lo encuentren quiero que lo maten, alguna idea de donde esta ese niño?  
-Lo localizaremos dentro de 72 horas, señor al parecer el niño esta teniendo un incremento muy grande en sus ondas cerebrales, calculamos que dentro de este tiempo serán lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder rastrearlo.  
-muy bien en ese caso quiero que se den prisa de lo contrario con la información que revelo este espía alguien podría estar también tras del niño.  
-Sí señor

NEBRASKA  
02:00 PM

Mulder y Scully regresaban de trabajar cuando al meter la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa notaron que esta estaba abierta, eso no podría significar nada bueno, ambos se quedaron observando, analizando la situación, decidieron entrar despacio, esperando lo peor pero cuando llegaron a la sala de estar se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Skinner, John?  
-Mónica? – dijo Mulder con gran asombro  
-Que es lo que hacen aquí? – Scully temía lo peor – que pasa?  
-Tenemos que decirles algo muy importante – dijo Mónica  
-Que sucede? Es mi mama? – dijo Scully realmente alarmada  
-No, no es otra cosa. Que les concierne a ambos  
-Skinner que es lo que pasa y sin rodeos – dijo ya algo alterado Mulder  
-Esta mañana recibimos un llamada anónima en la que decía que debíamos encontrar a un niño milagroso, antes de que el fin llegara – Mulder y Scully sintieron como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua fría – investigamos y nuestro contacto nos volvió a llamar diciendo que teníamos que encontrarlo en menos de 72 horas.  
-Nos estas diciendo que William esta en peligro?  
-Sí  
-Dios mío, tenemos que encontrarlo, Mulder rápido empaca nos vamos de aquí debemos encontrarlo! – Mulder la abrazo para tranquilizarla pues estaba perdiendo el control  
-Calma Scully, cálmate si no te controlas no podrás hacer nada  
-no entiendes Mulder lo di en adopción para que no pasara precisamente esto... y ahora.. no se... que... – Scully rompió a llorar en los brazos de Mulder  
-Que tienen planeado hacer? – pregunto Mulder, aunque estaba a punto de un colapso no podía desmoronarse de lo contrario no habría nadie quien le diera apoyo a Scully.  
-Iremos a Buffalo en donde dieron a adopción a William el problema va a ser encontrarlo pues no tenemos mas datos – Dijo Skinner  
-Hay uno mas – dijo Scully ya más tranquila – cuando di en adopción a William pedí solo una cosa, que no le cambiaran el nombre:  
-Entonces estamos buscando a un niño de 8 años de nombre William, supongo que el niño será muy parecido a ustedes – dijo Mónica  
-Bueno pues andando – dijo Dogget – el vuelo a Buffalo nos espera sale a las 3 PM.

Rápidamente Mulder y Scully empacaron sus cosas y salieron los 5 rumbo a Buffalo, aunque Scully tenia miedo también tenia unas terribles ganas de ver a su hijo, no solo ella también Mulder esto significaba un gran paso en su vida, pues creían que nunca mas iban a volver a ver a William, ahora lo iba a buscar tal vez esta no hubieran querido que fuera la forma pero debían hacerlo.

GRANJA VAN DE KAMP  
5:00 PM

William regresaba del trabajo de su padre realmente estaba cansado, había sido demasiado trabajo para él sin contar las innumerables veces que su padre lo había regañado en ese momento solo quería darse un buen baño y dormir.

-Hola William como te fue quieres algo de cenar?  
-No mama, gracias quiero dormir – dijo sin siquiera mirarla a la cara y subió directamente a su cuarto se desvistió y se metió a dar un buen baño, no sabia porque pero le encantaba meterse a la bañera, al salir recupero energías y después de todo todavía era temprano y decidió bajar para ver si podía comer algo.

Cuando bajo las escaleras escucho peleando a sus padres... otra vez, decidió que solo iría por un vaso de jugo de naranja y volvería a subir, pero cuando entro a la cocina solo hoyo una frase que hizo que casi se desmayara.

-Y o n o s e p o r q u e l o a d o p t a m o s...

William salió corriendo tirando a su paso una lámpara haciendo que sus padres se voltearan al ver salir a William sabían que los había escuchado.

-Por que...! Por que! – dijo William corriendo sin rumbo fijo – no entiendo! Dios porque! – William esta desesperado llorando y sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar después de todo aunque fuera muy inteligente no dejaba de ser un niño que no entendía razones – mama, papa, porque me abandonaron! Eso lo explica todo! Las diferencias de ideas y de cómo soy yo no soy... no sé quien soy! William seguía llorando desconsolado.

Now it's easy for me, to see,  
Why people's lives are so lonely?

And you never understood,  
You never really could,  
You were wrong

What you were, what you were,  
I couldn't say

'Cause you left me here behind,  
A stupid state of mind,  
And I'm lonely

'Cause you left me here behind,  
A stupid state of mind,  
And you're gone

What you were, what you were,  
I couldn't say

It took something hard like this,  
Mistaken to resist,  
And I'm lonely

-Por que ? – fue lo único que dijo William antes de caer sin sentido sobre el suelo.

VUELO 345  
ESPACIO AEREO DE BUFFALO

Mulder y Scully iban durmiendo cuando de repente Scully despertó súbitamente

-que pasa Scully?  
-no lo sé algo esta mal, debemos encontrar a William y rápido, sé que esta en peligro.

William seguía tirado sobre el suelo, sin tener conocimiento, pero en realidad no estaba tan mal el de nuevo estaba soñando, y al parecer seguía soñando en donde se había quedado.  
La mujer de cabello rojizo se acerco mas a el y lo cargo.  
-Buenos Días dormilón – dijo al tiempo que lo cargaba en sus brazos  
-Will ya es hora de irnos, la abuela se muere de ganas de verte

Y eso es todo la imagen se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, pero rápidamente otra muy diferente apareció.

-hey tu – dijo un hombre de pelo castaño que lo observaba con curiosiosidad como si fuera un juguete nuevo.  
-no, no, no nada de llorar – y sentía como lo arrullaba en sus brazos, se sentía incomodo con él parecía como si nunca antes hubiera cargado a un bebe.

Y de repente la imagen se volvió a esfumar.

-William, William, donde estas! Ah gracias a Dios que estas bien – dijo Kate  
-déjame – dijo William fríamente  
-Ven a la casa tenemos que explicarte lo que sucedió – pronuncio Kate con una voz serena.  
-como quieras – ambos caminaron de regreso a la casa sin dirigirse la palabra.

Después de haberle explicado el porque lo habían adoptado, William resolvió solo el 10 de sus dudas, aun quedaban muchas otras, como por ejemplo vivían sus padres biológicos, se acordarían de el, donde se encontrarían? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas se sentía como encerrado en un cubo sin salidas.

-William quieres hablar de algo mas? – le pregunto George  
-no, solo quiero pensar – dicho esto subió a su cuarto no solo era una excusa para salir de la vista de sus padres si no también por que en realidad quería pensar mucho.

BUFFALO AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
9:00 AM

Todos se habían hospedado un en un motel para poder buscar a William, Scully se sentía nerviosa, con tan solo el hecho de que podría salir a la calle y podría toparse con su propio hijo, tenia unas ganas tremendas de verlo.

Tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Mulder y Scully.  
-pase – dijo Mulder  
-Mulder, tenemos todo planeado Skinner ira a al norte, Mónica y yo cubriremos la zona Oeste Este la sur queda descartada por que ahí solo están unos sembradíos de maíz, a ustedes le toca todo el centro, y ahora si me disculpas nos ponemos en marcha si no el tiempo se nos viene encima – dijo Dogget  
-Si esta bien, y suerte cualquier cosa llámanos.  
-ok

En el momento en que Dogget salió Scully salió del cuarto de baño lista para irse.  
-Vamonos Scully nos toco la zona centro.  
-Muy bien Vamos, espero que podamos encontrar algo

Ambos salieron con la esperanza de encontrar algo, seguramente ese seria un día muy largo

GRANJA VAN DE KAMP  
09:30 AM

El sol entraba por la ventana de William haciendo que los pocos rayos le dieran directo a la cara provocando que se despertara, en el instante que iba abriendo perezosamente los ojos su madre entraba a la habitación.

-William, despierta tenemos mucho que hacer.  
-si mama – le dijo mirando fijamente a la ventana, realmente su cuarto tenia una vista preciosa campos de maíz, y a lo lejos apenas se alcanzaba a ver la punta de la iglesia del centro.  
-Pues anda, levántate que el desayuno esta servido – esta vez no obtuvo respuesta.

Al salir su madre se paro de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, de pronto algo le vino a la cabeza.

"De veraz he olvidado, quienes serán esa personas que vi en mis sueños? serán mis verdaderos papas? Porque si se veían tan felices me dejaron aquí? No lo entiendo"

Al bajar a desayunar no vio a su padre, no le extraño lo más probable es que ya hubiera ido a trabajar.

-Toma William desayuna rápido que tenemos que ir al centro a hacer las compras de la semana  
-si – y William comenzó a comer rápidamente.

CENTRO DE BUFFALO  
10:00 AM

-No lo se Mulder, Por donde comenzamos a buscar? – pregunto Scully  
-Seria bueno que fuéramos a la escuela del pueblo para buscar por nombre así seria mas fácil.  
-Si Mulder seria bueno, pero hay dos problemas  
-Cuales Scully?  
-Uno la escuela esta en el lado oeste, que le corresponde a John y a Mónica, y dos no tenemos nada que nos acredite para investigar cosas así.  
-mmmmm tienes razón  
-Que te parece si vamos a la iglesia y si hablamos con el párroco tal vez nos pueda dar alguna información.  
-Es buena idea en camino.

Ambos se dirigieron a la iglesia con la esperanza de que les pudieran dar algún tipo de información. Al entrar a la iglesia buscaron con la vista al padre hasta que lo vieron arreglando unas flores en una capilla anexa.

-Buenos Días padre – comenzó diciendo Scully.  
-Buenos Días hijos, en que puedo ayudarles? – dijo con gran amabilidad el sacerdote.  
-Padre venimos aquí para pedirle un gran favor  
-dime hijo  
-Bueno es una historia larga, yo hace 8 años tuve un hijo que desgraciadamente tuve que dar en adopción por causas mayores, yo creí que no volvería a verlo pero hace unos días, unos amigos del FBI nos han dicho que el esta en peligro y no tenemos mucha información al respecto salvo que vive en este pueblo y se llama William, no sabemos si usted nos podría dar alguna información para poder encontrarlo.  
-Hija, eso es algo difícil, yo no puedo dar información como esa tan fácilmente.  
-Por favor padre, nuestro hijo esta en peligro solo pedimos saber si usted conoce a un niño de nombre William.  
-Aaahhh, espero que no este cometiendo un error al decirles esto pero en fin, Si conozco a varios niños de nombre William, porque no me dejan buscar en mis archivos de catecismo y yo les doy un apellido.  
-Gracias padre, muchas gracias  
-No tienes nada que agradecer hija, para eso estoy, ahora vayan en paz y sigan buscando para que encuentren a su pequeño rápido, y si conservan la fe seguro que lo hallarán.  
-Muchas gracias padre estaremos en contacto – dijo muy agradecido Mulder.

Cuando salieron de ahí se encaminaron aun más al centro para seguir buscando.

CENTRO  
12: 00 PM

William y su madre habían hecho casi todas las compras, tan solo faltaba comprar los víveres en conserva para eso se dirigieron al supermercado que estaba muy grande para un pueblo tan pequeño, pero después de todo era único en su clase.

-William por que no vas a curiosear por ahí mientras yo compro todo lo de la lista – dijo Kate – toma tal vez quieras comprar algo – y le dio un poco de dinero  
-gracias – y salió disparado al estante de Juguetes.

Mientras tanto Mulder y Scully caminaban por los alrededores, hacia un calor terrible, después de todo era verano y también era medio día.  
-Mulder creo que entrare a ese supermercado comprar un bebida fría, vienes?  
-No ve tu y por ahí me podrías traer unas semillas de girasol? Yo esperare aquí afuera tal vez vea algo interesante.  
-como quieras – Scully cruzo la calle para entrar al supermercado, al entrar sintió como el aire acondicionado le hacia sentir escalofríos fue rápidamente al refrigerador y tomo un refresco bien frió, para luego dirigirse al estante de alimentos para animales, después de todo las semillas de girasol las comen los, loros, conejos, roedores etc.

William había elegido un nuevo carrito y aun le alcanzaba para comprar su golosina favorita. Se dirigió al estante en donde siempre las podía encontrar.  
Se acerco y observo que las habían cambiado de lugar estaban 3 estantes mas arriba, seguro que no las iba a alcanzar.

Scully entro al pasillo de Alimentos para mascotas y observo como un pequeño niño no muy alto de pelo rojizo y castaño trataba de alcanzar algo del estante mas alto, Se pregunto que es lo que quería alcanzar.

-Hola, pequeño, quieres que te pase algo? – dijo amablemente  
-Si, es que no alcanzo las semillas de girasol – le contesto William volteando su rostro, al instante Scully pudo ver sus ojos, color azules verdosos, eran hermosos, y su mirada podría jurar que la había visto en otro lado. Por un momento pensó si ese podría ser su hijo, pero abandono rápido esa idea sabiendo que la posibilidad seria muy baja.  
-Ah son para tu mascota? – pregunto Scully.  
-jejeje – se rió tímidamente William, al ver bien a esa mujer que era tan amable con él recordó su sueño ella se parecía tanto a la mujer de sus sueños – no, todos me dicen lo mismo, son para mí, me encantan las semillas de girasol  
Scully sintió que se desmayaba no podía ser posible, pero rápidamente recobro la cordura, no podía estar alucinando.  
-ah mira que coincidencia a mi esposo también le gustan  
-A poco? Nunca he sabido de alguien que le gustaran – dijo un risueño William.  
-Si, a propósito, me llamo Dana – dijo ofreciéndole su mano.  
-Me llamo William, William Van de Kamp – Scully al escuchar su nombre quedo blanca.  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias, mi mama me debe de estar buscando.  
-Sí.. a..a.. adiós – Scully apenas pudo articular palabra, y solo pago rápido lo que había comprado y corrió a contarle a Mulder.

Rápidamente cruzo la calle a donde se encontraba sentado en una banca a la sombra, Mulder al ver la cara pálida que traía Scully se puso de pie y le cedió el asiento.

-Scully que te pasa? – dijo preocupado Mulder.  
-Mulder, algo... – Scully apenas apenas podía articular palabra.  
-Que pasa, haber tranquila y dime.  
-Haya adentro vi a un niño...  
-Si continua – Mulder sabia a donde se dirigía esa conversación  
-estaba un niño que quería unas semillas y no alcanzaba cuando se las di, pude ver sus ojos... su mirada, Mulder juro que era la tuya, y su cabello, era el Mulder era William.

Al momento que terminaba de decir esto al otro lado de la acera, un niño tomado de la mano de su madre caminaba alegremente con su juguete nuevo, el niño volteo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-adiós, Dana, adiós – grito el niño con su voz infantil.

-Es... es el? – pregunto atónito Mulder  
-Si – dijo Scully al tiempo que le decía adiós con su mano a William  
-Dios, estas seguro que es el?  
-Si, Su nombre completo es William Van de Kamp  
-Tenemos que comprobarlo, vamos con el sacerdote para ver si ya tiene algún dato.  
-Si – Mulder tomo la mano de Scully se fueron rápidamente a la iglesia.

Al llegar ahí se dirigieron rápidamente a donde estaba el padre.

-Padre, ya tiene los apellidos?  
-Si solo tengo 3  
-No importa díganos cuales son – apresuro Mulder.  
-Esta bien son, William Herat, William Van de Kamp y William... – el padre fue interrumpido por Mulder.  
-Es el Scully  
-gracias padre de verdad muchas gracias pero tenemos que irnos.  
-de nada hijos.

Los dos salieron disparados hacia el hotel donde se habían hospedado, tenían que decirles a los demás, tenían que recomprobar información.

HOTEL  
05:00 PM

No tenia mucho que Mónica había hablado para avisarles que tenían información así es que de seguro no tardarían en llegar mientras Mulder y Scully estaban que se morían de nervios.  
Después de varios minutos muy tensos por fin llegaron.  
-que información tienen – dijo antes que nadie Mulder.  
-Fuimos a la escuela del pueblo y preguntamos por todos los William que pudiera haber y obtuvimos varios nombres.  
-Entre ellos esta William Van de Kamp?  
-Si como lo sabes? – pregunto Mónica.  
-Lo encontramos en un supermercado – dijo Scully  
-es decir que lo viste? Y el te vio?  
-Sí  
-Donde vive saben donde vive – pregunto Skinner  
-si en el lado sur rodeado por sembradíos de maíz – respondió Dogget  
-Tenemos que ir – dijo Mulder  
-No Mulder iremos mañana mandare a pedir una orden judicial al FBI para no tener ningún problema si su padre se opone a cualquier cosa.  
-pero no podemos esperar hasta mañana – se apresuro a decir Scully.  
-Dije que hasta mañana y punto! – Skinner se comenzaba a alterar

A Mulder y a Scully la noche se les hizo eterna, simplemente no podían dormir, solo querían que fuera el día siguiente para ir a encontrarse con su pequeño.

GRANJA VAN DE KAMP  
10:30 PM

William se encontraba acostado en su cama a punto de dormirse, pensando en su encuentro que tuvo esa tarde con su nueva amiga, esos ojos y sobre todo su cabello, seria la mujer de sus sueños? Y luego, al salir ese hombre que estaba junto a ella se parecía tanto a al hombre que lo cargaba torpemente, seria el? William se vio vencido por el sueño después de todo había sido un gran día.

William de nuevo volvió a soñar con esa mujer esta vez su madre lo cargaba y lo acunaba en sus brazos, y le estaba cantando una canción.

-William es hora que duermas, no puedes tener insomnio tan pequeño, debes dormir para ponerte alto y fuerte como tu papa – le decía con una gran ternura mientras lo mecía suavemente, comenzó a cantar una canción bella y dulce."On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
They decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
And put a starlight in your eyes so blue"  
………

De Nuevo la imagen se fue tan rápido como había llegado, William quiso volver a soñar pero le fue imposible.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Mulder y Scully se levantaron a primera hora aunque en realidad nunca se durmieron realmente, estaban listos para partir.  
Todos se subieron a la camioneta y partieron rumbo a la granja, que iba ser un viaje mas o menos largo desde donde ellos se encontraban.

GRANJA VAN DE KAMP  
8:38 AM

William se levanto y cambio, bajo al desayunar sin que le dijeran nada, simplemente él había amanecido de muy buen humor.

-William, por que estas tan contento?  
-No lo sé, solo lo estoy – al terminar de desayunar él salió a caminar por el campo, le encantaba hacer eso, a lo lejos vio que se dirigía a su casa una camioneta, seguro familiares de sus padre, no le dio importancia y continuo su paseo.

Todos llegaron a la casa Van de Kamp y Skinner toco la puerta. Rápidamente fue abierta por el señor Van de Kamp.

-Buenos días señor, somos de FBI tenemos que hablar con ustedes.  
-Claro pasen – invito el señor Van de Kamp.

Todos entraron y se acomodaron en la sala. Mientras el señor Van de Kamp iba por su esposa.

-Un momento yo a usted la conozco – dijo la señora Van de Kamp refirió a Scully.  
-Señora por favor deje que hablemos primero nosotros – hablo Skinner  
-bueno, esta bien.  
-Señora, como le dijimos a su esposo, somos del FBI y estamos aquí por que su hijo William esta en peligro.  
-Que? De que esta hablando – pregunto la señora Van de Kamp  
-es verdad señora no le podemos decir quien es el culpable por que ni nosotros lo sabemos – suspiro Mónica, lo que venia seria la parte más difícil – estas dos personas que están aquí - dijo Mónica con cierta dificultad – son los padres biológicos de William.  
-Que? Pero que hacen aquí!  
-Señora cálmese primero escuche lo que tienen que decirle.  
-Señora, mi nombre es Dana Scully y él es mi esposo Fox Mulder y venimos porque William esta en peligro solo por eso, si no crea nos que no hubiéramos venido.  
-esas son tonterías ustedes vienen aquí solo para recuperar a William! Pero que dijeron esta tonta ya cayo! Pues no, no voy a permitir que se lleven a mi hijo! Porque haber donde han estado todos estos años! – Mulder al ver cuanto le afectaba todo esto a Scully decidió hablar.  
-Usted no sabe las razones del porque lo dimos en adopción así es que nos retiramos en este momento pero regresaremos y nos llevaremos a William.  
-Por cierto donde esta? – pregunto Mónica  
-Salió a dar un paseo – contesto de mala gana  
-Bueno pues por el momento nos retiramos pero sepa que volveremos

Dicho esto todos subieron a la camioneta, de cierto modo se sentían derrotados, cuando iban de regreso, el teléfono de Skinner sonó.  
-Skinner – contesto  
-espero que hayan conseguido encontrar al niño pues el tiempo se acabo... – la comunicación se corto.  
-quien era? – pregunto Scully, pero Skinner solo dio la vuelta en U a toda velocidad.

Unos helicópteros negros se acercaban rápidamente a la casa de los Van de Kamp, al llegar aterrizaron por enzima del maíz rompiéndolo, unos hombres de negro armados rápidamente bajaron y entraron a la casa mientras William veía todo desde lo lejos, sintió un miedo terrible y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue esconderse, rápidamente fue a su árbol favorito y se escondió en la pequeña cueva que había debajo de este, se metió bien adentro trato de no aterrarse pero era muy difícil.

Los hombres armados entraron violentamente a la casa rompiendo puertas y ventanas.

-Que hacen aquí! Fuera de mi casa! – grito George pero eso soldados desalmados dispararon a quemarropa matándolo al instante, después de todo el no les interesaba solo iban por el niño. Su esposa al escuchar los disparos, corrió al lado de su esposo que yacía en el suelo sin vida.

-Por que! Por que lo hicieron! – pero fue sorprendida por la espalda y golpeada con la cacha de una pistola en la nuca haciendo que muriera instantáneamente.

-Señor no encontramos al niño, no esta aquí – dijo uno de los hombres  
-maldición regresemos a la base para volver a rastrearlo talvez los del FBI llegaron antes, rápido vamonos!

Tan rápido como llegaron se fueron, cuando Mulder y Scully llegaron los helicópteros iban despejando, ellos temieron lo peor.

-Agente Dogget, Reyes, vayan adentro nosotros revisaremos afuera, la madre dijo que había salido a dar un paseo talvez haya posibilidad que este por aquí! – dijo Skinner.

Los 3 se separaron en busca de William con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Scully vio a lo lejos un árbol muy grande se acerco a el y vio adentro a un niño muy atemorizado.

-Will ven pequeño, estas a salvo conmigo – dijo dulcemente Scully  
-Dana? Eres tu? – dijo entre lagrimas William  
-Si ven – dijo acreciéndole la mano, la cual acepto y salió de su escondite, sucio de su ropa y cara por estar ahí adentro. Pero no solo le dio la mano sino que se abrazo a ella.  
-tranquilo, tranquilo, ya paso todo – William temblaba en los brazos de Scully, William estaba a punto de un shock, Scully pudo sentir lo débil e indefenso cuerpo, sintió una gran alegría al poder volver a tener a su entre sus brazos a su hijo aunque el no lo supiera. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantarle una canción que le cantaba cuando era pequeño.

"Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you... "

William pudo oír una canción a lo lejos pero aun estaba muy nervioso y no distinguía lo que oía.

"Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be,  
Close to you... "

Pudo oler un perfume, que le pareció ligeramente familiar pero no recordaba de donde era.

"On the day that you were born  
The angels got together  
They decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
And put a starlight in your eyes so blue "

Mientras Scully cantaba, William se separo súbitamente de ella y la vio a los ojos, William había reconocido esa parte de la canción, ahora todo tenia sentido, el perfume, la mujer de su sueño, la canción...

-Mama? Eres tu? – William dijo con su voz entrecortada por las lagrimas.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO  
12:00 pm  
-Señor, el niño se nos ha escapado no lo pudimos encontrar  
-Que? Cómo es posible?  
-Al parecer el niño no estaba en la casa  
-y que no lo pudieron ir a buscar a los alrededores?  
-Lo intentamos rastrear aéreamente pero el FBI llego y comenzaron a registrar el lugar no nos podemos dar el lujo de que nos vieran.  
-grandioso  
-que dice señor?  
-... que esto es grandioso, ahora el FBI lo tiene lo que dificultara mas poder recuperarlo.  
-ah – dijo no muy convencido  
CAMPOS DE MAÍZ  
Mulder pudo ver a lo lejos 2 siluetas una pequeña y otra seguro de la Scully, al verlos mas claramente que estaban abrazados en el pasto se acerco lentamente.  
-Mama si eres tu verdad? – William hablaba con una voz casi suplicante, de verdad deseaba que ella fuera su madre y estaba casi seguro.  
Scully estaba desconcertada no sabia que contestar, decirle si o decirle no un dilema. Y William esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Los pensamientos de Scully fueron interrumpidos por una voz.  
-Scully? – Era Mulder la estaba llamando.  
-espera aquí, quieres? – dijo Scully con voz suave.  
-pero...  
-ahora vuelvo no tardo – y se paro sin darle tiempo a William de protestar, definitivamente ese era su hijo.  
-William, esta bien? – pregunto Mulder  
-si – Scully no pudo aguantar mas llevo un poco mas lejos a Mulder de William – me reconoció.  
-como? – dijo incrédulo Mulder  
-si esta esperando mi respuesta  
-de que  
-para decirle si soy su madre o no.  
-y que esperas para decírselo.  
Scully camino lentamente hacia William  
-Él es mi papa? Verdad? – dijo William mirando fijamente a Scully y viendo de reojo a Mulder  
-... si Will somos tus padres – Scully espero lo peor un reclamo o por lo menos una expresión que diera señales de su rechazo hacia ellos, pero fue todo lo contrario William abrazo mas fuerte a Scully y acto seguido corrió a abrazar a Mulder de sus piernas, provocando en este un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, lo cargo y lo acuno en sus brazos, Scully fue hacia ellos y le acaricio tiernamente el cabello.  
-porque? Por que me dejaron? No saben la falta que me hicieron. Estoy seguro que con ustedes hubiera sido mucho más feliz, por que me abandonaron? – pregunto suplicante William.  
-Will no fue nuestra intención, créenos – le dijo Mulder  
-Te diremos él porque cuando estés más tranquilo y el peligro haya pasado de acuerdo?  
-lo prometen? – pregunto William  
-Si lo prometemos, palabra de scout – dijo Mulder haciendo la seña.  
-yo también quiero ser Scout... – Dijo William un poco adormilado, tanto stress en su cuerpo había provocado que se durmiera.  
-Scully será mejor irnos no sea que vayan a volver.  
-Si, andando.  
Skinner, Dogget y Reyes veían como venían desde la camioneta y pudieron observar que Mulder venia cargando a William ellos sintieron como una enorme presión les era liberada.  
-que paso? – pregunto Mónica.  
-nos reconoció – contesto Scully  
-Como? – pregunto asombrada  
-es increíble, por supuesto que este niño es diferente a los demás, bueno después de todo sus padres no son nada normales – todos rieron un poco liberando aunque fuera por un instante la horrible presión.  
-Mulder que vamos a hacer ahora? – pregunto Scully  
-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que nuestro contacto hable.  
-Skinner estas diciendo que tenemos que estar esperanzados a que nos ayude o a que nos ponga una trampa? Eso es inconcebible.  
-Scully si él nos hubiera querido poner una trampa ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho – le respondió Dogget.  
-Odio decir esto Scully, pero que hay de que le pidamos ayuda a tu hermano después de todo esta dentro del gobierno y nos puede ayudar.  
-no Mulder si acudimos a el será mucho más fácil que nos encuentren.  
-yo opino que vayamos al hotel descansemos y comamos algo, y mañana salgamos directo a Washington.  
La conversación se acabo todos iban en silencio, Mulder y Scully observaban a su pequeño dormir cuando arribaron a un hotel, por supuesto no en el que estaban este era un poco más lujoso y no solo por comodidad sino también por su seguridad.  
Cuando estaban a punto de arribar al hotel el teléfono de reyes sonó y todos esperaron con la esperanza de que fuera el contacto y les dieran mas señales.  
-Diga? – contesto Mónica  
-...  
-Hola?  
-...tienen al niño?  
-Sí  
-bien, ahora mas que nunca deben cuidarlo... hay muchos que darían cualquier cosa por su cabeza  
-que quiere que hagamos?  
-escuche con atención, existe una maquina capaz de detener la colonización, solo el niño puede activarla  
-Dónde podemos encontrarla? – pregunto reyes visiblemente entusiasmada  
-por el momento es todo lo que les puedo decir, estaremos en contacto. – la comunicación se corta.  
-que dijo? – pregunto Scully  
-existe una maquina para detener la colonización  
-en donde esta – pregunto Dogget  
-no lo dijo, pero dijo que debíamos cuidar mucho al niño porque... – Mónica fue interrumpida por Mulder.  
-muchos darían cualquier por tener a William.  
-de que hablas Mulder? – le pregunto Scully.  
-Dana, hay algo que no te dije, cuando me infiltre en la base militar existía un archivo que decía MACHINE.WDG trate de abrirlo pero me fue imposible tan solo pude abrir un poco debido a la falta de tiempo y el hecho de que me habían descubierto arruino todo. Pero decía "La maquina que nos salvara solo podrá ser activada por..." y fue todo lo que alcancé a leer. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

HOTEL SAN HOUSTON  
2:30 PM  
-Bueno de acuerdo a todo esto nuestro informante no quiere tendernos una trampa – dijo Skinner – yo opino que descansemos – pronuncio ya a la entrada del hotel.  
Cada quien tomo su habitación respectiva y se dispusieron a descansar. Al momento de entrar Mulder y Scully a su habitación William despertó.  
-Dónde estamos? – Pregunto William algo adormilado.  
-en un hotel – le respondió Scully  
-Cuándo iremos a casa?  
-cuando todo esto haya acabado – contesto Mulder.  
-Porque? – pregunto William  
-Porque que William? – dijo Scully  
-Porque me dejaron?  
-Es una historia larga , pero antes de contártela quiero que sepas que tanto tu mama como yo te queremos mucho.  
-Sí eso lo sé  
-bueno Will veras todo comenzó hace 8 años cuando yo me entere que yo estaba embarazada de ti y papa en ese momento había desaparecido pero... – Scully continuo por una hora completa explicando las razones hasta que llego al momento mas critico – ... y fue cuando no tuve mas remedio que darte en adopción ... – Scully dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales William se encargo de limpiar con su manita.  
-no mama, no llores, aquí estoy no tienes porque llorar – Scully levanto la cara y abrazo fuertemente a William  
-lo sé pequeño, pero es que me hubiera encantado estar ahí cuando diste tus primeros pasos, escuchar tu primera palabra, llevarte de la mano en tu primer día de clases – Scully no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar esta vez Mulder abrazo a ambos dejando escapar unas lagrimas.  
-Will, hay algo que debo decirte, tú eres un niño muy especial es por eso que hemos venido a buscarte, veras dentro un par de años algo terrible pasara y tú eres el único que puedes detenerlo – le dijo Mulder muy serio a William  
-no sé que estas hablando papá.  
-no es coincidencia que puedas recordarnos es porque tu tienes cosas que los demás no tenemos y es por eso que necesitamos que nos ayudes.  
-no entiendo papa – Will tenia una cara de no entender nada de nada.  
-es difícil de explicártelo pero solamente tenemos esa opción: TÚ eres nuestra salvación. – dijo Scully  
-bueno pues si ustedes lo dicen pero déjenme decirles que no entiendo nada – dijo William con cara risueña – uhmm, tengo otra pregunta, este, yo ,... podré ver de nuevo a mis padres adoptivos?.  
-Veras Will cuando esos hombres entraron a buscarte no dejaron mucho y pues desgraciadamente tus padres no...  
-aahmm no me digas ya entendí – William se puso terriblemente triste Mulder y Scully lo observaron unos minutos hasta que él decidiera hablar.  
-prométanme que nunca me van a volver a dejar – lo dijo al momento en que se lanzaba hacia ellos para abrazarlos.  
-No Will, nunca mas – le dijo Scully besándole la cabeza.  
La tarde transcurrió en una calma agobiante todos fueron a comer siempre observando los alrededores para evitar cualquier percance no deseado.

10 HRS DESPUÉS  
3:30 AM  
Mulder y Scully se encuentran dormidos placidamente en una de las 2 camas de la habitación, en la otra William duerme también cuando de repente el ruido del teléfono sonando los despierta bruscamente, rápidamente Mulder se voltea y contesta el teléfono.  
-mmm... si diga? – dijo tallándose los ojos.  
-Salgan de ahí todos ahora mismo ya vienen, protejan a William..- La línea se corto rápidamente Mulder despierta a Scully.  
-Scully levántate tenemos que irnos. – dijo exaltado Mulder – avisare a los demás.  
-mmm. Que? – dijo Scully totalmente despistada – para esto Mulder ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos – Scully vienen por William, rápido cámbiate y vamonos – Scully no supo ni como se paro a vestirse. Mulder salió disparado para las otras habitaciones.  
Mulder empezó a golpear la puerta en donde estaban Mónica y Dogget (no pregunten).  
-Dogget abre la puerta ahora – TOC TOC!  
-Que pasa Mulder – respondió al abrir la puerta un Dogget despeinado y con pijama  
-Vienen por William tenemos que irnos – solo termino cuando la puerta de al lado donde se encontraba Skinner se abrió y salió de ella.  
-Que diablos té pasa Mulder!  
-Tenemos que irnos ahora si es preciso a Washington. No quiero perder a mi hijo de nuevo.  
Todos regresaron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa, Cuando Mulder regreso a la suya Scully estaba acabando de vestirse.  
-Will despierta tenemos que irnos – Mulder lo cargo y recostó la cabeza del niño en su hombro. Desde la puerta apareció Skinner.  
-Iré por la camioneta los espero en la entrada del hotel – Mulder y Scully asintieron – esperen a Dogget y a Reyes no salgan sin ellos – Dicho esto salió corriendo.  
-Lista Scully? – Scully asintió y ambos salieron al pasillo donde se encontraron con Mónica y con John.  
-Vamonos de aquí – pero en el momento que se dirigían al ascensor las luces se apagaron ellos temieron lo peor tan solo la planta de luz mantenía en servicio al elevador y observaron que se dirigía hacia arriba de hecho al piso en donde estaban ellos.  
-rápido por las escaleras de emergencia! – les dijo Dogget, apenas habían bajado un piso y un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro y armados con una AK salieron del elevador en dirección a la habitación de Mulder y Scully.  
-se han ido! – grito uno de los hombres.  
-ese maldito espía! Demonios hay que encontrar quien es antes de que arruine todo.  
-Creo que sé quien es – dijo un hombre que acababa de llegar.  
-vamos por él – el grupo de hombres salieron tan rápido como llegaron.

RUMBO AL AEROPUERTO  
3:55 AM  
-Nos iremos a Washington y ahí pediré una casa de seguridad para ustedes – les dijo Skinner, todo el camino Mulder había estado muy callado.  
-Mulder que tienes – le dijo Scully al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.  
-Scully la voz del teléfono ... me pareció conocida.  
-Cómo dices Mulder? – le pregunto Mónica  
-me pareció conocida pero no recuerdo de quien es – todos quedaron en silencio teniendo eso en cuanta talvez su informante estaba mas cerca de lo que ellos creían.

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO  
-Señor presidente por favor acompáñenos creemos que tenemos al espía – dijo un hombre  
-Sí? Quién es? – lo dijo mientras dos hombres mas se ponían a tras de el – un momento piensan que yo soy?  
-Tenemos razones para pensarlo, señor por favor acompáñenos.

TO BE CONTINUE..

Para mas informacion la cancion arriba escrita es cantada por The Cranberries y se llama What you were.  
Otra cancion de arriba se llama They Long To Be (Close to you) la cantan varios artistas pero como yo soy fan de The Cranberries voy a decir que ellos la cantan mucho mejor (recuerden soy fan y en ningun momento dije que las demas veriones no se oyen bien)


End file.
